narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Gaman
| homecountry = | affiliation = | previous affiliation = | occupation = | previous occupation = | team = | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | family = | clan = Deceased Clan | rank = | classification = | reg = 32224 | academy = 12 | chunin = 14 | jonin = 16 | kekkei = | beast = | hiden = | nature = | jutsu = | weapons = }} Gaman (我慢, Gaman) is a Jōnin level of and the current of , the Sand Spirit, and the first since the establishment of the which established that creating Jinchuriki should be illegal. Having been created for the sole purpose of destroying Sunagakure, hailing from a clan who descended from the deserts of the Land of Wind, Gaman was launched into the hidden village as their main offensive force as a small child. However, when he was released upon the village, he was defeated by , the previous Kazekage, and his clan were exterminated. Despite being a breach of policy, Gaara found it impossible to claim Gaman’s life by removing Shukaku, and thus allowed him to retain the Jinchuriki thereby placing him under Sunagakure’s protection and surveillance, yet the sanctions he suffered from the Shinobi Union has caused him to raise taxes within Sunagakure. Because he was responsible for the deaths of hundreds of shinobi, in addition to being a member of a tribe who have claimed to be the enemy of Sunagakure for decades, along with being the reason for their increased taxes, Gaman is despised by the other citizens and has lived under their unpredictable malice. Following Gaara’s death, Gaman was arrested by the next interim Kazekage and charged for treason against the Shinobi Union due to his status as a Jinchuriki, and was sentenced to death as they went to extract Shukaku from him to levy the sanctions that were currently stacked against them to prevent their inevitable bankruptcy. Before their wishes could be fulfilled, Gaman escaped Sunagakure, and has retreated into the shadows of society to prevent his death. Appearance When Gaman speaks of his insomnia to others, it is a rare occasion that they ever actually believe him. Whereas those individuals said to possess the medical condition have a dark pigment around their eyes, Gaman does not, despite his lack of ambient sleep for literal decades. Unfortunately, it is not his body that requires the rest, but what does is his mind and soul. While he continues to function optimally physically, it is his sanity that is deteriorating, and that can not be deduced with a glance. Yet, while he may not show insanity, Gaman calls for help with his expression, however most mistake his features as an indication that he is either bored, or irritated. Regardless, it does not lie. Even when confronted by squadrons of people, or plummeting off a cliff, Gaman does not feel the enjoyment that he has sought. As people, it are in those moments that we are injected with a surge of adrenaline. The excitement of danger thrills us, yet Gaman's body, host to a demon that moves it sand to protect him knows no danger. He can only blame his soul's complacency for his boredom. His hubris is enough to evoke men into action from a glance, to change every word that he speaks into a pool of sarcasm, and to ease the worried nature of mortals with its confidence. It’s what makes him the source of envy, but simultaneously charismatic. His aloof, bored expression evokes strong emotions in others, and those strong emotions are what draws his strength, his power, and his attention. Contrastingly, it is his gem, golden eyes that suggest a withdrawal from the world. They wander about aimlessly, apathetically watching the world as evil and good battle for the undivided attention of the people. Yet, in the eyes of humanity it is his features that are desirable. To be able to charm others, to make others jealous, to turn every statement into a cruel insult or joke, and to appear as if one simply doesn’t care are qualities that humans have tried to imitate. Though, it is the act of trying to appear that makes his own features undoubtedly perfect; it’s natural, and the people who ponder about him know such a fact. His full face, and sharp features capture the essence of a youthful, adult male, as if his entire being was chiseled into existence by a master sculptor. He possesses purple, silky hair placed into a long ponytail that reaches to graze the grass. Yet, despite its length, his hair is neatly cut. The hair around his face extends no further than slightly below his ears, and is even in all places with the exception of a natural strand of hair that hangs from the tip of his head moving the viewers eyes downward to his is unblemished, fair skin that glistens under the morning sun; Gaman is attractive. Aside from his features, Gaman is a relatively tall man, and due to years of conditioning his body to handle the rigors of the world, he has a broad frame, but a lithe body. His muscles are bold, defined, and sharp, but they are not overwhelming in appearance, yet still deadly in application. He retains the power of an elephant, and he agility of a chimpanzee; his form has been forged by an anvil of training, and perfected by the heat of war. Having taken the power of a fallen deity into his soul, the earth rebukes him; he floats across the world. As quickly as he moves into sight, he vanishes just as quickly from sight like an apparition. His attire only adds on to the secrecy of his identity as his robe flaps in the endless breeze as he walks. His clothes are loose fitting, allowing him to move unrestricted, and gracefully like the apparition he is. He dons a purple and white floor length robe, a white turban with feather decorations, and pointed red shoes. Completing his outfit are series of jewelry, collected from years of purchasing luxuries as a means of coping with the vile nature of Shukaku. Personality History Abilities Quotes Trivia